Everywhere
by serindraxx
Summary: “The sand on Tatooine is course and rough and irritating… and it gets everywhere. Not like here everything is soft… and smooth.” These were the words of Anakin, before he kissed Padme. Spoiler for Episode two Anakin x Padme


Changed Nov. 8, 2007 After a reviewer corrected the mistake in Anakin's name

"**The sand on Tatooine is course and rough and irritating… and it gets everywhere. Not like here; everything is soft… and smooth." These were the words of Anakin, before he kissed Padme. Spoiler for Episode two Anakin x Padme**

**Dedicated to my brother, who loves reading Anakin/Padme**

_**A/N: I just thought of another fanfic for… you guessed it, Star Wars. Please read and tell me what yousa think.**_

_**Disclaimer: nope these are not mine. I would love to own them though. They belong to George Lucas.**_

**Everywhere**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**You're everywhere to me**_

He was sitting at the table, listening to Padme talk to the queen of her home-planet. She was too beautiful to look at, but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Some of what she said hit him suddenly. She knew of rumors that could ruin what they had worked so hard to keep around.

"What do you think of this, Master Jedi?" one of the elders said, dragging his attention back.

"Oh, Anakin's not a Jedi yet," Padme answered, and almost caused Ani to protest. "I was thinking of staying in the lake country," she continued.

"Excuse me, my lady," Ani cut in, "I'm in charge of security here."

"And I know the planet very well; that is why we are here," Padme answered and turned her back on Ani.

Anakin seethed the entire way to the lodge. He finally gave up on it, when he saw her reaction to where she was.

He followed her as she climbed the steps. When they were looking at the water, he gave his entire attention to her.

She started to speak and he listened. As they leaned up against the banister overlooking the beach, he watched her fold her hands and unfold them again.

"I have never liked sand," he said, and he let his fingers close around the banister for a second. "It is course and rough and irritating… and gets everywhere. But here, everything is soft… and smooth." He let his fingers move slowly up her arm and down the smoothness of her back.

As Padme turned, her eyes followed him as he leaned closer to her. Her lids felt heavy so she closed them as his mouth settled on hers.

Suddenly Padme turned her head away. Anakin could still feel the softness of her lips brushing his, the smoothness of her skin. As he watched her breathe heavily, his heart seemed full of pain and a haunting that would never have happened if she had not kissed him.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said between breaths, "We cannot do this."

Anakin felt confused. Do what? he wondered. He sighed, and gave in to the blackness of his mind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later, as he sat next to her by the fireplace, the pain and hurt that he was experiencing overwhelmed him.

She was as beautiful as ever, but he tried to fight the urge to kiss her again.

Her eyes flicked to him, and she moved away, trying to stay as far away from him as the couch would allow. He tried to come up with words to explain the hurt he was going through, hoping that the kiss she had given him would not scar his heart, because the pain couldn't be as physical as it felt.

"You are in my very soul," he said, as his throat unstuck enough to let him say that at least. "Tormenting me, haunting me with the kiss you never should have given me."

Padme stared at him in shock, not sure of what to say.

Anakin sighed. "If you are going through as much pain as me, please tell me," he said, and his voice became rough.

He was obviously scaring Padme, even though she was trying not to show it.

"If you finish these thoughts to conclusion, Ani, it will take us to a place we cannot go. You want to be a Jedi, and I'm- I'm a senator," she said, when he had said as much as he could.

He heard the catch in her voice, and wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe he had gone too far with his feelings and had scared her to such an extent that she wouldn't want to talk to him again, in case the same scenario played out.

"_Be mindful of your thoughts, they betray you,"_ Obi-Wan said in his mind.

"_Much fear I sense in you,"_ that was Master Yoda.

Everything that he remembered from a young age, all the things that the Jedi had told him, came back. And he understood what some of them meant.

He tried to hang on to them because they were all he had, but everything he learned had to be on his own.

He wanted to be with Padme more than anything else, he didn't care what the Jedi rules were. He felt more than any of the Jedi felt, he was sure. He was afraid that he would never see Padme again if he didn't.

He watched as Padme got ready for bed. He was afraid of going to sleep himself, because some of the pain he felt was always generated in the dreams.

Finally, he couldn't ignore the sleep crawling around him, and fell on the mattress, thinking of what Padme was doing right then. He fell asleep.

_**Cuz you're everywhere to me, so tell me, do you see me?**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**A/N: you all pretty much understand what happens afterward so I'm going to leave the story here. I'm not planning on writing another chapter, so you can add it to your alerts list, but it won't do any good. But please review. The song does not belong to me, it belongs to Michelle Branch.**_

_**Serindraxx **_


End file.
